


The Reluctant Host

by harinezumiko



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Birthday, Canon - Anime Dub, Gen, Surprise Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-26
Updated: 2010-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 13:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16347752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harinezumiko/pseuds/harinezumiko
Summary: Mokuba throws a surprise birthday party for Seto, who is less than thrilled by the idea. Birthday fic for Seto Kaiba, no romantic pairings intended.





	The Reluctant Host

Seto Kaiba had hoped his birthday would pass unremarked this year.  Maybe the passing of the years meant more to those who still had some growing up to do, but Seto was possessed of a cynical, jaded maturity that shunned the observation of days without meaning.  The fact that it would be the anniversary of Gozaburo Kaiba’s death a few short days later would be equally far from his mind.

So when Seto opened the door to the mansion’s games room to be greeted by a grinning Mokuba with banners, balloons, a chorus of “Surprise!” and – worst of all – Yugi and all his cheerleaders, he closed the door without a word and stormed upstairs to sequester himself in his bedroom.

He barely had time to sling his long purple coat over a chair and breathe a sigh of relief before there came a small tapping at the door.

“Seto?”

“What is it, Mokuba?”  Seto sat down on the bed, legs crossed, long fingers gently working at his temples.

The door opened a crack, Mokuba’s bushy-haired head just visible.  “Happy birthday, Seto.”

“Is it?  I hadn’t noticed.”  A derisive snort followed.

The door opened fully, admitting the younger Kaiba brother, before closing after him with a soft click.  Mokuba scrambled up onto the bed behind Seto, wrapping his arms around the taller boy in a tight hug.

After a few moments, Seto broke the silence.  “So what’s with the freak show downstairs?”

Mokuba released Seto and took a seat next to him, kicking his legs over the side of the bed.  “I just thought we could do something normal this year.  You’ve been working hard, and whenever you’re not working you’re off saving the world…”

“Entirely unintentional, I assure you,” Seto interrupted acerbically.

“…and you seem to have been spending a lot of time with them recently, so I thought…” Mokuba trailed off under Seto’s withering gaze.

“You invited Joey, Mokuba.  Joey.”  Mokuba nodded, not understanding.  “And Téa.  You think I enjoy spending time with that vapid bobblehead?”

Mokuba shrugged.  “Don’t you?  If you don’t tell me who to invite, I have to guess.  And I like Téa.  She brought cookies.”

“Cookies.”

“Yes, cookies.  They’re double chocolate, gooey and delicious!  Would you like me to fetch you one to try?”

“I’d like you to tell them all to get the hell out of my games room, cookies included, so I can burn off my frustration at the happy home invaders in a controlled manner.  Otherwise, someone’s going to get a briefcase to the head.”

Mokuba looked up, frowning.  “All right.  I’ll tell them to leave.  But first you have to come downstairs, say hello, and play just one game.  I’ll eat all the cookies so you don’t have to worry about that part.”

Seto tried his best scowl, but it wasn’t working.  Mokuba could be just as stubborn.  “One game with each person, or one game total?”

“One game total.”

“Deal.”

Mokuba jumped down, trying to keep triumph from showing in his face.  Rehumanising his brother was a tough job, but one only he was capable of persevering with.  “Oh!  Wait a moment, Seto.”

“What?”

Mokuba reached up to loosen his big brother’s tie.  “You’re not going to a funeral.”

“Maybe I am.”  Seto growled, one finger in the loop to remove the tie.  “The question is whose.  Don’t push your luck, Mokie.”

The nickname, together with Mokuba’s giggle, released the last of the tension in the room, and the two headed back down to the party.


End file.
